Changes in skin appearance which result as a person ages can be due to many factors, such as, for example, changes in elastin and collagen levels in the skin. Skin appearance can also be affected by uneven pigment and changes in skin thickness, such as the thinning of the skin under and around the eyes. External or environmental factors, such as sun, weather, pollution, etc. also play a major role in skin appearance. Moreover, as life expectancies continue to rise and people continue to live longer, there is a continued increase in the demand for treatments which improve the appearance of skin and reverse the effects of aging. As the demand for such treatments continue to increase, the skin care and cosmetic market also continues to grow. However, there remains the need for improvement in treatments and compositions which improve skin appearance by, for example, reducing wrinkles and other symptoms associated with aging.
Perfluorocarbons are compounds that are capable of dissolving large volumes of gases, such as oxygen. Such compounds are known to be chemically and biologically inert, but are capable of transporting diffused gases across distances. Moreover, the ability to dissolve large volumes of gases has led to the increased use of perfluorocarbons in medical and cosmetic compositions, such as anti-wrinkle and anti-aging compositions. However, such perfluorocarbons are neither water soluble nor oil soluble and have shown to be unstable when added to medical and cosmetic compositions, such as emulsions.